beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Takamiya and Lucifer (chapter)
is chapter 213 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Out in the courtyards, the members of the "Saint Class" look on as the members of the Himekawa Special Forces all reveal a numbered King's Crest of their own. Meanwhile, Takamiya tells Oga that he will now have to end their fight. Lucifer then suddenly reappears beside him and propels both Oga and Baby Beel off of the rooftop, sending them flying past the wired fence bordering the area. Nonetheless, Oga tries reaching for the wired fence as he flies past it. Suzune and Ogata both deal hard blows to both Aoi and Kanzaki, seemingly taking down the two delinquents. With both members of the Tōhōshinki shocked by the others' strengths, their classmates outside look on with surprise at the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, noting that they have all suddenly become more powerful after the King's Crest just appeared over their bodies. Oga manages to grab onto the wired fence and pulls himself back onto the rooftop; while climbing back, he exclaims about the power-ups in the courtyards below. He then looks at Lucifer with the knowledge that she is using her powers against him. Suddenly, he finds himself being streamed images, which he quickly realizes are memories of Takamiya's past. Several years ago, Takamiya's Father returns home from work with two of his co-workers. They go into a room inside his house with his son, Shinobu, where they open a crate containing the sleeping Lucifer. Takamiya reaches out to the girl which causes her to wake up and subsequently attack the adults present, bloodying them and incapacitating them also. Realizing what has happened, Takamiya screams out in horror for his father. Moments later, he feels Lucifer's hair feel his face and turns to look at her, where they both stare at one another afterwards. Months later, local women gossip outside the Takamiya residence. They comment over the fact that, since the incident, all of the windows in the house have been boarded up. One states that Takamiya's Father is still unconscious following the attack that was later investigated by a detective, who reportedly came out with a pale expression and stated that the household was cursed. The women then wonder about the young Takamiya and how he is faring since the incident he'd horrifically witnessed. Inside, Takamiya sits sadly in a chair inside a small dark room. He notices Lucifer behind him; knowing what she wants, he explains that he cannot take her outside. He then goes on briefly about how he can no longer see his grandmother or father ever again; with that in mind, he tells Lucifer that things would be easier for him if she could speak, to which she simply stares at him. The transfer of memories ends and the two delinquents, Oga and Takamiya, then resume their fight; much to the latter's surprise, Oga is still able to hold his ground against Takamiya after delivering an equally powerful punch shortly after they continue fighting. Oga tells Takamiya that he will show him how big the world truly is; Takamiya becomes alarmed upon hearing his words. Takamiya then thinks back to the day where he first met Zenjūrō Saotome, where, after a rude comment from the adult, he states the same words that Oga repeats to the child presently. Characters in order of appearance #Shintarō Natsume #Takeshi Shiroyama #Shinobu Takamiya #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Lucifer #Aoi Kunieda #Suzune Suzumura #Hajime Kanzaki #Harumi Ogata #Nene Ōmori #Yuka Hanazawa #Takamiya's Grandmother #Takamiya's Father #Zenjūrō Saotome (flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters